


Hondur

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un'altra epoca, un'altra terra, abitata da draghi, tiranni, maghi e prodi cavalieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hondur

 

 

Monaco. Mattina del 12 agosto, Mario viene svegliato dalla suoneria del suo iPhone. Guarda l'ora... avrebbe volentieri dormito un altro pò, ma poi pensando che quasi sicuramente sarà Marco, si rotola nel letto verso il comodino per raggiungere l'iPhone in tempo. Lo prende, ed accetta la chiamata, sul display il nome “Marco”. «Buongiorno Marco, mattiniero?» e dall'altra parte «ti ho svegliato, vero? Scusami tanto Mario,» replica un amareggiato Marco. Aggiunge «Avevo voglia di sentirti, pensavo di chiamarti ieri sera ma poi non sapevo se eri in viaggio o meno, non volevo disturbarti.» Mario, si mette a sedere sul letto, prende i due cuscini e li appoggia alla spalliera e poi ci si adagia sopra, «sì, Marco, siamo tornati tardi, certo che potevamo anche pernottare in Ungheria invece di questo tour de force, comunque ormai è andata...» e Marco «ho visto le immagini dei gol contro il Györ, sei stato bravissimo, complimenti,»

 

 

 

e poi aggiunge «la gamba, tutto ok?» Mario è felice che il suo amico si stia così interessando alle sue condizioni fisiche, che segua comunque anche le notizie relative al Bayern Monaco, anche se sa che non è proprio in cima alla lista delle sue squadre preferite, ma lo sta facendo perchè Mario adesso è un giocatore del Bayern. Con il sorriso sulle labbra risponde «sì Marco, non ho forzato al massimo, però non mi sono risparmiato, nella mezzora che ho giocato, è andato tutto bene e poi due gol fanno sicuramente morale.»

«Sono veramente felice per te Mario, tu non sai quanto,» e Mario non fatica a credergli, «lo so Marco,» ed aggiungendo quasi involontariamente, ed a bassa voce come se non volesse farlo sapere al suo amico _«mi manchi»_ ma probabilmente la voce non era così bassa come pensava lui perchè subito dall'altra parte la voce di Marco _«mi manchi anche tu»_ l'atmosfera sta andando forse troppo verso il malinconico, ed allora Mario con una voce brillante, piena di entusiasmo dice a Marco «lo sai? Stavo facendo un sogno bellissimo...» e Marco «ed io l'ho interrotto? Mi dispiace». Mario cerca di consolare il suo amico, «probabilmente era quasi finito quando mi è arrivata la chiamata... lo sai?» e senza aspettare che Marco risponda «un sogno fantastico, nel vero senso della parola, io ero un Principe» e Marco «cool, ma c'ero anche io nel sogno?» e Mario «certo che sì,» e Marco «io chi ero? Un altro Principe? Un Re? Un Cavaliere?» e sente che Mario sta ridendo... «no?» conclude Marco capendo che forse il suo ruolo nella storia non era poi così importante. Mario, aspetta un secondo e poi dice «tu c'eri Marco, e forse si può dire che il tuo ruolo è stato determinante, anche se non eri né Principe, né Re, né Cavaliere» e Marco ridendo «uno sfigato insomma!» e sentendo Marco ridere Mario si associa... e poi chiede al biondo amico «ce l'hai un'oretta libera? Mettiti comodo che ora ti racconto...». Marco si toglie le ciabatte e si butta sul divano e poi dice a Mario «vai caro, sono tutto tuo.» Mario comincia a raccontare...

Una ventina di cavalieri avanzano lentamente sull'altopiano di Baar, il meglio che il regno possa offrire, spadaccini, tiratori con l'arco e con la balestra, maestri d'armi da taglio, strateghi ed esploratori delle arti magiche, esperti di combattimento corpo a corpo. Dal gruppo si stacca una figura, raggiungendo il bordo dell'altopiano, da dove si può ammirare tutta la vallata. Poco più che ventenne, un giovane aitante, non molto muscoloso ma agile, portamento regale, come non potrebbe essere diversamente, considerate le sue origini, pelle leggermente ambrata, capelli lunghi scuri che ondeggiano leggiadri come le ali delle aquile che volteggiano nel cielo, in attesa della loro preda. E nonostante la giovane età, rispettato e venerato dalla maggior parte della popolazione e temuto ed odiato da quei pochi che vedono in lui solo un ostacolo per i propri interessi.

Lo sguardo a scrutare qualsiasi cosa che possa attirare la sua attenzione, per miglia e miglia di distanza. «Kàtor?» il cavaliere chiama, senza voltarsi, sicuro che il suo fedele braccio destro, si trovi dietro di lui, in attesa di ricevere un suo comando. Un piccolo colpo con i talloni ai fianchi del cavallo e in un attimo Kàtor raggiunge anche lui il bordo dell'altopiano. «Comandi mio Principe,» dice mentre lo affianca. Il Principe si volta e sorridendo lo ammonisce bonariamente «Kàtor, Kàtor, quante volte ti ho detto di non chiamarmi Principe, ormai sono anni che sei al mio fianco, chiamami semplicemente Marius,» «va bene, Marius, mio Principe» replica Kàtor e Marius non può fare altro che mettersi a ridere, passandosi la mano destra tra i suoi lunghi capelli scuri. Quindi si concentra di nuovo e «Kàtor, eccole...» indicando con l'indice della mano destra, sotto nella vallata, un punto ben definito, non troppo lontano da loro «eccole le colonne di Tsvonni… come si fa a rimanere freddi ed impassibili di fronte a cotanta bellezza» e dopo una breve pausa, prosegue «mi ricordo quando ero ragazzino, quante volte mi raccontasti della battaglia che si è svolta qui tanti anni fa e di come il padre di mio padre, Re Jünka, riuscì a sconfiggere il tiranno Hönigge, salvando Hondur da una schiavitù certa, dolorosa e straziante, regalandoci anni di prosperità,» e lo dice continuando ad ammirare la maestosità delle colonne, costruite in memoria della battaglia e che nonostante gli anni passati e le intemperie, sono sempre in ottime condizioni come se fossero state costruite il giorno prima. Orgoglio del popolo di Hondur, Re Jörgen, padre del Principe Marius, della dinastia Götzeus, ha assegnato ai migliori artigiani del regno la loro custodia e manutenzione. «Uno di questi giorni voglio che mi racconti di nuovo quella storia,» dice a Kàtor, posandogli la mano destra sulla spalla, mentre il fido cavaliere fa cenno di sì con la testa. Poi continua, «le colonne di Tsvonni, il limite inferiore del Regno di Hondur» ed aggiungendo «sai cosa significa Kàtor?» ma senza dare la possibilità al suo fido compagno di viaggi e battaglie di rispondere, «casa dolce casa,» e mentre lo dice un sospiro esce dalla sua bocca.

Il Principe Marius si gira verso i suoi cavalieri e basta un suo sguardo per ottenere la loro immediata attenzione. Si solleva in piedi sulle staffe della sella di Veento, il suo fido destriero purosangue, per farsi vedere ancora meglio. Guarda i suoi cavalieri, uno per uno, sorridendo e trasmettendogli, con quel semplice sorriso, tutto l'entusiasmo e l'eccitazione del momento. E poi parla loro, con quella carica che solo lui sa infondere nei suoi uomini, «miei prodi cavalieri, dopo tanto peregrinare, dopo mesi passati lontano da casa, finalmente questa sera potremo godere di nuovo della bellezza e della generosità di Myrallas» ed estrae la sua spada, rivolgendola verso il cielo. I suoi cavalieri non se lo fanno ripetere due volte ed uno ad uno, rivolgono a loro volta la spada verso il cielo, gridando «MYRALLAS! MYRALLAS! MYRALLAS!» Il giovane Marius si volta nuovamente verso Kàtor, «non finirò mai di entusiasmarmi, anche al solo pensiero della nostra amata città.»

Dopo qualche minuto Marius rinfodera la spada seguito dai suoi cavalieri. Gli dice «non possiamo però tornare in queste condizioni...» i cavalieri si guardano l'un l'altro non capendo a cosa faccia riferimento il loro amato Principe, il quale divertito aggiunge «avvicinatevi ad un vostro compagno,» e vedendo qualcuno prendere già le distanze, dice «ehi Loxa, quando dico vicino vuol dire vicino vicino,» e dato che Loxa sembra riluttante prosegue «Loxa? Mi stai facendo capire che per qualche misterioso motivo non vuoi esaudire un desiderio del tuo Principe?» cominciando a ridere ancora più forte e constatato che il riluttante Loxa è sempre felice di ubbidire ai comandi del Principe, Marius prosegue «adesso provate a rimanere lì vicino il più possibile» non riuscendo a smettere di ridere e poi «tutto ok?» chiede guardando la loro reazione, molti si turano il naso, allontanandosi schifati, facendo delle smorfie di disgusto... e Marius sta quasi per cadere da cavallo, piegato in due dalle risate ed aggiunge «vedo che mi avete capito al volo!!!» e senza attendere continua «io proporrei di raggiungere il fiume Weefro, un bel bagno non può che farci bene.» I cavalieri sono in attesa di un suo ordine, «solito posto, l'ultimo che arriva lucida gli stivali degli altri per una settimana» e lancia un urlo «VAI VEENTO!»

Dei cavalieri non c'è più traccia, si sentono solo le urla, nella concitazione del momento, i cavalli vengono lanciati al galoppo, almeno nel primo tratto, perchè poi per scendere dall'altipiano verso la vallata, c'è un sentiero stretto, tutto curve, e giunti in fondo, per arrivare al fiume è necessario superare il bosco di Yatta, pieno di ostacoli ed insidie. Una nuvola di polvere, alzata dagli zoccoli dei cavalli, segnala lo spostamento dei cavalieri, tutti in gruppo, tutti impegnati a controllare a destra, a sinistra, per cercare di non perdere le prime posizioni. Marius si è attardato un attimo, ma per lui è un gioco da ragazzi, conosce questi posti benissimo, come le sue tasche, sin da ragazzino suo padre gli ha fatto visitare e memorizzare ogni centimetro del Regno di Hondur, gli diceva sempre «ricorda Marius, è fondamentale sapersi muovere, sapere sempre dove ci si trova, dove si sta andando, quali percorsi si possono fare e quelli da evitare.» Marius si è attardato, perchè naturalmente conosce una scorciatoia che gli permetterà di evitare il bosco di Yatta e lo farà arrivare primo con un buon margine di tempo e mentre lancia Veento al galoppo sorride. Kàtor sempre al suo fianco, come un'ombra.

Il giovane Marius ha appena compiuto 14 anni, la festa si è celebrata un giorno di giugno e si è protratta per tutta la notte, grandi festeggiamenti in tutto il regno, il Principe Marius sta crescendo, grande orgoglio di suo padre, Re Jörgen. Marius è ubbidiente, anche troppo pensa il Re, ricordandosi di come era lui alla sua età e di quanti pensieri aveva riempito la vita di suo padre Jünka. Ma è sempre e comunque un ragazzo, sempre in movimento, curioso della vita e di tutto quello che avviene nel Regno di Hondur, generoso verso tutti e sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo. Passa le giornate in compagnia degli amici più cari, originari da tutte le parti del regno e di qualsiasi estrazione sociale, ai quali non fa mai pesare il fatto di essere il figlio del Re, anzi, pretende di essere considerato uguale agli altri. In un piccolo incavo sul muro di cinta, fuori dal castello, ha nascosto dei vestiti, sporchi, laceri, e prima di raggiungere i suoi amici si cambia per poi rimettere i suoi soliti vestiti prima di fare rientro.

Un giorno di molti anni prima ricevette un rimprovero da suo padre. «Non ti devi mischiare con i ragazzi del paese, loro non hanno il sangue reale, non sono degni di stare con te» al che lui, impassibile, estrasse il suo fidato coltellino, che portava sempre con se, e senza lasciare il tempo a qualcuno di intervenire e sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di sua madre, fece una piccola incisione sul suo polso sinistro, dalla quale uscirono alcune gocce di sangue. Marius guardò suo padre negli occhi, mostrando il sangue che usciva dal suo polso e gli domandò, allungando il braccio sinistro verso di lui «guarda Padre, di che colore è?» mentre alla madre brillarono gli occhi quando sentì la risposta di Marius alla sua stessa domanda e dovette asciugarsi qualche lacrima «è rosso, dello stesso colore del sangue di tutti i miei amici, anche quelli che tu consideri indegni di esserlo.»

Re Jörgen sorrise, posando la sua grande mano sul capo di Marius, ed inginocchiandosi davanti a lui gli disse «perdonami Marius!», pensando _diventerai un grande Re, il più grande di tutti._

Il giorno seguente la grande festa, Re Jörgen, chiama il suo più fidato scudiero, delle cui gesta sono pieni i racconti dei cantastorie che allietano le serate dei bambini.

«Kàtor, carissimo, vieni», il Re si alza dal trono e lo invita ad entrare, poi si rivolge alle persone presenti in quel momento nella Sala e facendo dei segni con le braccia dice loro «siete tutti congedati, lasciateci soli.»

Il Re torna a sedersi sul trono ed invita Kàtor a sedersi accanto a lui. Un ultimo sguardo alla Sala per essere sicuro di essere rimasti soli e quindi sussurra a Kàtor « _ho una missione speciale per te, so che forse l'idea che ho in mente non ti entusiasmerà ma non conosco una persona migliore di te che possa portarla a termine._ » Kàtor lo guarda concentrato, non lasciando trasparire la minima emozione od il minimo segno di contrarietà e dopo alcuni secondi risponde al suo Re «Maestà, non c'è missione che io non sia felice di intraprendere, per il mio Re e per il Regno di Hondur.» Il Re sorride, scuote la testa e replica «Kàtor, come sempre apprezzo la tua dedizione a me, alla mia famiglia ed al Regno di Hondur, ma questa volta non voglio un “sì incondizionato”, voglio che tu pensi bene alla missione che ti vorrei affidare, logicamente mi aspetto un “sì” da te, ma solo se sarai convinto.» Kàtor si trova in difficoltà, muove le mani nervosamente, non è abituato a mettere in discussione gli ordini e non vorrebbe farlo neanche adesso. Però ama il suo Re più della sua stessa vita, per lui, per la sua famiglia, per il Regno di Hondur non ci penserebbe neanche due volte a sacrificarla. Kàtor fa segno di sì con la testa, aggiungendo «va bene sua Maestà.»

Il Re fa segno a Kàtor di avvicinarsi ulteriormente e gli dice, sempre parlando piano, come se i muri potessero sentire quello che sta per rivelargli, _«ti voglio affidare un compito delicato, a cui tengo moltissimo»_ e poi prosegue _«Marius sta crescendo, io sto cercando di passarci più tempo possibile, ma purtroppo le incombenze del mio ruolo non me lo permettono più e non posso pensare di tenere Marius segregato nel castello per tutto il tempo.»_ Kàtor continua a seguire concentrato quello che il suo Re gli sta dicendo _«vorrei che tu, Kàtor, entrassi nella vita di mio figlio, seguendolo ovunque egli vada, giorno e notte»_ e poi prima che Kàtor possa dire qualcosa continua _«però Marius non accetterebbe mai una guardia del corpo, lo conosco molto bene e quindi c'è un'unica possibilità»_ ed il Re a questo punto appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Kàtor, che cerca di scendere dalla sedia per mettersi in ginocchio, ma il Re lo blocca, _«devi diventare suo amico, devi conquistare la sua fiducia...»_ e poi _«Marius è amato in tutto il Regno, ma è pur sempre il Principe di Hondur, figlio del Re, e quindi non potrà mai essere al sicuro, voglio che tu diventi la sua ombra!»_

Kàtor, è rimasto ad ascoltare tutto il tempo, qualche goccia di sudore gli scende dalla fronte, pensa a quello che gli sta chiedendo il suo Re, ma senza valutare i pro ed i contro, e nonostante il Re gli abbia appena chiesto di pensarci, non aspettandosi un “sì incondizionato”, Kàtor sa che qualsiasi cosa il suo Re gli chieda lui è felicissimo di dare tutto se stesso per renderlo felice e quindi, sorridendo, risponde al suo Re «sarà un immenso onore per me!»

Marius e Kàtor stanno correndo verso il fiume Weefro, ma seguendo una scorciatoia che costeggia l'altipiano, un piccolo viottolo, dove può passare a malapena un cavallo, alla sinistra il burrone. Un passo falso significherebbe la fine, considerata l'altezza e la roccia appuntita, ma Marius ha fiducia in Veento, il suo fedele amico, potrebbe percorrere il viottolo ad occhi chiusi, seguendo solo i comandi di Marius, che con un filo di voce, li sussurra al suo orecchio. Kàtor ha affrontato draghi, mostri, schiere di nemici senza provare mai alcuna paura, quel viottolo però lo mette a disagio, anche se non può certamente tirarsi indietro.

Fortunatamente scesi dall'altopiano senza intoppi, il resto del percorso per arrivare al fiume è solo una pura formalità. Il fiume Weefro non è l'unico fiume del Regno di Hondur ma è sicuramente il più importante, nasce dalla catena montuosa del Korkhudan, il cui monte principale è Kharkhashkan e si narra che nessuno sia mai riuscito ad arrivare in cima, date le condizioni proibitive, neve, ghiaccio, vento glaciale, è forse l'unico posto di Hondur che non conosce neanche Marius. Il fiume non solo attraversa Hondur ma tutta la terra di Xion, per migliaia e migliaia di miglia. In alcuni tratti non si riesce a vedere l'altra riva e la corrente è così forte che non permette neanche alle imbarcazioni di percorrerlo, in altri punti invece sembra docile come un agnellino, ed uno di questi punti è la destinazione di Marius, Kàtor ed il gruppo di cavalieri.

Superata la boscaglia Marius e Kàtor si trovano davanti alle acque limpide e calme del fiume Weefro. Marius conosce questo posto sin da bambino, quando il Re portava lui ed i figli di alcuni servitori del castello a nuotare e divertirsi. Marius era contento, amava nuotare, fare le immersioni inseguendo i pesci più svariati e colorati e cercando i tesori nascosti. Era meno felice di avere così tante persone intorno, in quanto ogni volta che il Re si spostava, si portava dietro non solo tanti servitori ma soprattutto la nutrita Guardia Reale, l'elite di Hondur, a protezione del Re. Per rendere più speciale il gioco, ogni volta Marius chiedeva in prestito alcune monete al Padre, di solito qualche perkosis ma a volte anche un rughiat, che di perkosis ne vale 100, poi le faceva gettare a caso dentro il fiume. Quelle monete erano il tesoro nascosto per chi le trovava.

Marius sussura qualcosa a Veento che rallenta, il giovane salta dalla groppa del cavallo senza aspettare che si fermi. L'acqua si trova ad una cinquantina di metri, Marius corre verso la riva e mentre lo fa cerca di spogliarsi, gli stivali sono l'ostacolo maggiore, tolto uno, poi l'altro, si volta indietro per vedere Kàtor e sorride perchè lo vede mentre sta imprecando in quanto gli si è incastrato un piede nello stivale e non riesce a sfilarlo. Poi Marius si toglie uno ad uno gli altri indumenti, il corpetto di cuoio spesso alcuni centimetri, lui si è sempre rifiutato di portare la corazza perchè lo faceva sentire impacciato nei movimenti e pesava così tanto che già montare a cavallo era un'impresa. Però su insistenza di sua madre alla fine aveva acconsentito a portare il corpetto di cuoio, che risultava comunque una buona protezione per alcuni tipi di arma. Oltre al corpetto si sfila la camicia ed i pantaloni, fino a rimanere nudo, la riva del fiume è composta da un terreno sabbioso, anche se ogni tanto c'è pure qualche sasso appuntito e capita sovente di sentire delle urla di dolore per chi ha la sfortuna di metterci un piede sopra. Marius si volta di nuovo verso Kàtor e lo trova ancora impegnato a togliersi lo stivale. Pensa di tuffarsi in acqua ma poi torna indietro, si avvicina all'amico fidato e gli dice, «dai, allunga la gamba che ti dò una mano», Kàtor lo guarda, vorrebbe dirgli che lui è il Principe e non può abbassarsi a tanto ma sa che così facendo darebbe un dispiacere a Marius e quindi si lascia cadere a sedere ed allunga la gamba destra. Marius afferra la suola ed il tacco dello stivale, cerca di smuoverlo con movimenti orizzontali, quel tanto per riuscire a sbloccare il tallone del piede ed a quel punto Marius si ritrova per terra, sulla sabbia, con lo stivale tra le mani. Kàtor si alza immediatamente, cerca di scusarsi ed aiuta Marius ad alzarsi. Il giovane Principe lo guarda e ride... Quindi si volge verso la boscaglia ed indicando con l'indice della mano destra dice a Kàtor «guarda quella nuvola, stanno arrivando», si gira di nuovo verso la riva del fiume pronto per tuffarsi ma sente Kàtor dietro di lui affermare «che bellezza, ogni volta che vedo...» Marius incuriosito gira la testa e vede Kàtor che lo sta guardando... Marius è nudo e la prima cosa che esce dalla sua bocca è «ma mi stai guardando il sedere???» Kàtor arrossisce e risponde «sì,» ma cerca subito di correggersi «cioè no, insomma non è come può sembrare,» Marius è divertito ed aggiunge «eh sì, mi stai guardando il sedere... lo so che ho un bel fondoschiena ma mi devo preoccupare?» e ride... e poi «forse siamo rimasti troppo tempo lontano da casa, in questi mesi hai visto solo uomini e lontano da qualche bella fanciulla... vedrai che stasera a Myrallas ti rifarai...» e poi aggiunge «mio padre, a suo tempo, ti ha chiesto di guardarmi le spalle, al massimo la schiena, ma sono sicuro che non abbia mai parlato di sedere» e continua a ridere mentre Kàtor cerca di spiegare «mi scuso profondamente mio Principe, il mio occhio è scivolato sul suo gluteo destro, ma non perchè ne volessi trarre piacere...» e mentre a Marius vengono le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere, Kàtor è imbarazzato, pieno di vergogna e sta sempre di più cambiando colore. Però in un ultimo sforzo, dice «stavo guardando la bellezza della sua voglia a forma di cuore, o mio Principe.» e poi aggiunge «mi scuso del mio comportamento molto poco nobile» e Marius gli risponde «ah, la mia voglia... peccato che io debba fare le contorsioni per riuscire a vederla... che dici dovrò farmi fare un disegno da qualche artista?» e poi conclude «dai Kàtor, tuffiamoci che stanno per arrivare gli altri.» Correndo nudi verso il fiume, dopo qualche istante, si tuffano nelle acque limpide e gelide.

Nel punto in cui si è tuffato Marius l'acqua non è molto alta e può tranquillamente toccare il fondo con i piedi. Dopo qualche secondo ed una decina di metri più avanti, una testa fuoriesce dall'acqua, gli occhi chiusi, i capelli lunghi bagnati che si dimenano come i tentacoli della piovra quando subisce il colpo di una fiocina, alcuni Marius se li ritrova nel viso e qualcuno pure dentro la bocca aperta, a buttare fuori l'aria che aveva immagazzinato prima di tuffarsi. Marius si porta le mani sul viso e con un movimento a salire sposta i capelli dietro la testa. L'acqua è gelida e Marius non può fare altro che emettere un lungo grido di piacere, perchè bellissima è la sensazione di fresco che pervade tutto il suo corpo, accentuata dall'essere nudo. Poi si gira, vede Kàtor e guardando il suo viso capisce che anche il suo fidato amico sta provando le stesse sensazioni. Quindi Marius si avvicina un poco a Kàtor e poi con un movimento improvviso delle due mani comincia a schizzare l'acqua verso di lui che preso alla sprovvista dalla mole di acqua che gli viene gettata addosso, non può fare altro che girarsi di schiena, cercando di proteggere il viso e pensare ad una manovra evasiva. Cerca di allontanarsi un pò da Marius, poi si gira all'improvviso restituendo in parte quanto ricevuto da Marius. Il tutto mentre ormai i cavalieri sono giunti al fiume, Marius e Kàtor assistono allo spettacolo divertiti, anche se Marius pensa che non sia proprio un bello spettacolo, vedere tutti quei corpi nudi, di tutte le età e forme, chi longilineo, chi leggermente sovrappeso e chi pure obeso come il leggendario Otavol, alcuni con fisici asciutti e scultorei ed altri con fisici flaccidi... e mentre assiste a questa scena il viso di Marius assume varie smorfie, le più svariate, ma tutte ad indicare che sicuramente avrebbe fatto a meno di vederla. In ogni caso tutti sono bisognosi di un bel bagno ed alla fine, del gruppo di cavalieri, sulla riva, rimangono solo i loro fedeli destrieri ed il mucchio di vestiti, stivali, armi... Da lontano l'entrata in acqua dei cavalieri, così imponente e violenta, potrebbe essere tranquillamente scambiata per un branco di gazzelle od antilopi in fuga da qualche predatore. Marius e Kàtor si accorgono di essere troppo vicini alla riva e che potrebbero essere travolti dai loro compagni e quindi cercano in tutta fretta di nuotare verso il largo per mettere un pò più di distanza tra di loro.

Trascorrono alcune ore, quanto tempo senza riposare e divertirsi, quanto tempo sono rimasti lontani da Hondur e la consapevolezza di essere ormai vicino a casa li rende felici ma anche molto impazienti ed in alcuni casi anche nervosi. Gli scherzi si sprecano ma a volte sono pure un poco pesanti, Otavol è quello preso più di mira, soprattutto per la stazza che lo rende leggermente meno agile degli altri e quindi bersaglio preferito. Ma quando viene commesso un errore di valutazione e Otavol riesce ad afferrare qualcuno, allora è lui che ride divertito mentre sottopone la “preda” alle inevitabili ritorsioni. Quella più utilizzata è prenderla e spingerle la testa sott'acqua, per alcuni minuti... il povero malcapitato si dimena, cerca con le mani di togliersi di dosso la presa di Otavol, ma senza risultati ed alla fine è il solito intervento di 5 o 6 compagni che riesce a mettere fine alla bevuta...

I cavalieri continuano imperterriti a stare a bagno nel fiume, mentre Marius si avvicina invece alla riva, man mano che esce dal fiume, l'acqua comincia a scivolargli su tutto il corpo, la pelle che ha dovuto sopportare l'acqua gelata, comincia sotto i raggi del sole a recuperare un pò di colore ed il tepore allieta Marius. Si avvicina ad una pianta e si mette sotto a sedere, attendendo alcuni minuti e dopo che il corpo si è asciugato comincia la ricerca dei propri vestiti. Quindi ritorna verso la riva e rivolto ai suoi cavalieri dice «mi dispiace interrompervi, ma se vogliamo essere a casa prima di sera dobbiamo rimetterci in marcia» e poi aggiunge «prima di partire però, adornate i cavalli, questa impresa non deve passare inosservata, dobbiamo mostrare al nostro popolo che Gondalòr non è più un pericolo.» Quindi estrae dalla sacca della sella un paio di denti di Gondalòr, con un cordino li lega tra di loro e poi li mette intorno al collo di Veento, in modo che siano visibili e che la gente di Hondur possa ammirarli. 

Dopo una mezzoretta il gruppo è di nuovo in marcia in direzione Myrallas. L'avanzata procede al piccolo passo, i cavalli sono stanchi dal lungo viaggio e Marius non vuole sottoporre Veento ad inutili sforzi. Man mano che si avvicinano alla città, incontrano i primi villaggi. Vicino alle miniere di Kryzas, c'è quello dove vivono i minatori, poi attraversano le pianure di Qodush ed i villaggi sono abitati dai contadini, da questa parte del regno ogni anno viene prodotta la quasi totalità del grano e degli altri cereali indispensabili per la sopravvivenza della popolazione di Hondur. Quando il sole comincia ad abbassarsi verso l'orizzonte, Marius si ferma, quindi si volta verso gli altri cavalieri. Kàtor che si trova al suo fianco non può non notare il luccichio dei suoi occhi, il respiro leggermente accellerato, un sorriso che si forma sul viso di Marius che senza aggiungere altro, alza il braccio destro e poi fa cenno di proseguire. _Myrallas._

In lontananza si riesce pure a vedere il castello, tutto illuminato. Quando sorse Myrallas, il castello era la sola costruzione presente. Su di una collina, circondato da alte mura per prevenire eventuali attacchi. Scendendo verso la vallata, nelle dolci pendici gli abitanti avevano costruito delle semplici case, ma piano piano, con la prosperità del Regno di Hondur, la città cominciò ad allargarsi, tanta la gente arrivata anche da fuori dal Regno di Hondur, dalle terre di Xion. Re Jörgen di recente aveva fatto realizzare, dai bravissimi artigiani di Myrallas, una serie di lampioni, che ogni sera, prima del tramonto, venivano accesi, rendendo vivibile la città anche durante le ore notturne.

Marius ed i cavalieri vengono avvistati prima che riescano ad entrare a Myrallas, si sparge la voce ed una folla comincia a radunarsi ai lati della strada. Anche chi in quel momento era preso da qualche altra attività, la interrompe e raggiunge gli altri, curiosi di sapere cosa stia succedendo... I bambini si avvicinano e urlano «Principe Marius, Principe Marius.» Il Principe sorride loro e saluta con la mano, e a chi si avvicina mostra i denti di Gondalòr, cercando di rassicurare la popolazione che ormai non c'è più pericolo, che possono tranquillamente lasciar giocare i bambini fuori di casa. Davanti a loro la folla aumenta a vista d'occhio, il gruppo di cavalieri fa fatica ad avanzare e quindi Marius voltandosi verso Kàtor gli dice «hai fame? Che ne dici se ci fermiamo qui, conosco un posticino dove si mangia veramente bene,» Kàtor risponde «va bene Principe,» quindi Marius si ferma di nuovo, si volta indietro, chiama Otavol e gli chiede «Otavol, cosa dice il tuo stomaco?» e sorride mentre fa questa domanda. Otavol non si fa pregare e sorridendo a sua volta risponde «sta piangendo in tutte le lingue del regno o mio Principe.» Marius ride, conoscendo quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta e quindi annuncia «ci fermiamo qui a mangiare.» Dal gruppo si sentono commenti di approvazione e urla di gioia, il più contento è naturalmente Otavol. Quindi Marius scende da cavallo, mentre i bambini lo raggiungono, chi si attacca alle sue gambe, chi lo tira per la camicia, Marius è felice, queste sono le dimostrazioni di affetto che gradisce di più. Si inginocchia davanti ai bambini e li invita a sedersi in cerchio li vicino, lui seduto in mezzo. Quando è sceso da cavallo ha preso con se la collana con i denti di Gondalòr, la mostra ai bambini e mentre lo fa racconta come lui ed i suoi cavalieri siano riusciti, dopo alcuni mesi di ricerca, a trovare il drago Gondalòr sui monti Kuyre.

«Siamo entrati nella grotta, anche se eravamo in possesso solo di rudimentali torce con le quali facevamo fatica a vedere cosa c'era dentro. Folate di vento gelido più di una volta hanno rischiato di far spengere le torce, avanzavamo piano piano, con le spade sguainate pronte a fendere colpi mortali...» e mentre Marius continua il racconto i bambini sono incantati, Marius si muove mentre racconta e loro seguono anche il più piccolo dei suoi movimenti, la bocca spalancata da cui escono una serie di “OHHHH OHHHH” ogni volta che descrive azioni eroiche sue e dei suoi cavalieri, mentre si stringono l'uno all'altro quando nel racconto compare il drago o se ne intuisce la presenza. «Ad un certo punto, inoltrati ben bene dentro la caverna e quindi impossibilitati ad uscirne in quanto troppo lontani dall'apertura, abbiamo avvertito una presenza, dei suoni gutturali ed anche delle ventate di aria calda,» fissa i bambini e quindi sussurra _“aria calda che proveniva dalle narici del drago”_ e lo dice spalancando a sua volta la bocca... «Un attimo dopo nel buio davanti a noi sono comparse prima due sfere rosse fuoco e poi delle fiammelle sotto le sfere, a quel punto abbiamo capito che davanti a noi c'era Gondalòr, il drago... non potevamo scappare, lo dovevamo affrontare o ci avrebbe bruciati vivi all'istante.»

Intorno a Marius ed ai bambini si sono radunati anche un gruppo di adulti, anche loro presi dal racconto del Principe. Marius prosegue «allora ho preso dalla sacca il cilindro esplosivo che il mago Alahxan ci aveva preparato prima della nostra partenza. C'era la possibilità di un solo colpo, avessi sbagliato saremmo diventati tutti cenere. Intanto le fiamelle davanti a noi stavano aumentando di dimensioni ed intensità, segno che Gondalòr stava per sferrare l'attacco, le gambe mi tremavano ma non potevo fallire, sulle mie spalle il peso della responsabilità, dei miei cavalieri ma soprattutto della popolazione e del Regno di Hondur. Ho atteso un attimo in più per prendere la mira, proprio mentre la fiammella del drago stava diventando una lama potente e distruttiva di fuoco, il cilindro inizia la sua corsa, in un primo momento ho la sensazione di aver sbagliato il lancio, e così penso _“ho fallito, il Principe Marius ha fallito, la disgrazia cadrà sulla casata Götzeus di Hondur e su tutto il suo popolo”_ , invece il cilindro impatta sulla lama di fuoco appena questa è uscita dalla bocca del drago, a quel punto non ricordo molto, solo che c'è stata un'esplosione violentissima, che ha causato uno spostamento d'aria che quasi sicuramente ci ha salvato la vita, perchè ci ha gettati lontano dal drago mentre la volta della grotta si stava sbriciolando, impattando violentemente su di lui, seppellendolo. Quando ci siamo risvegliati, qualche minuto dopo, davanti a noi giaceva Gondalòr senza vita, coperto dalle macerie... Io, Kàtor e gli altri cavalieri ci siamo guardati negli occhi, ancora non realizzando cosa avevamo fatto e cosa avevamo rischiato, ma ognuno di noi, partendo per la missione, sapeva che avrebbe dato la vita pur di riuscire a sconfiggere il drago e permettere a Hondur un prospero e felice futuro...» Marius si guarda intorno e vede tanti occhi lucidi, qualcuno ha preso un fazzoletto e si sta soffiando il naso, cercando di mascherare il pianto fingendo di tossire. I bambini sono rimasti ancora incantati e continuano a seguire ogni movimento di Marius, che li guarda divertito ed orgoglioso. Ad un certo punto uno di loro, prende coraggio e gli chiede «ce la racconti un'altra volta?» Marius lo guarda divertito e gli risponde «adesso direi che è meglio se ci prendiamo tutti una pausa, chi vuole il dolce???» i bambini alzano tutti la mano gridando «IO!!!» e Marius «forza, tutti con me da Rosie, offre Kàtor» e voltandosi a guardare il suo fido amico gli sorride ricambiato.

Un centinaio di metri più avanti, sulla sinistra, ecco la Locanda di Rosie. Marius cammina a fianco di Kàtor, preceduto dai bambini, impazienti di mangiare il dolce. Quando Marius arriva vede che sotto il porticato si sono già tutti accomodati alla tavola e qualcuno ha cominciato a mangiare. Kàtor appena se ne accorge li rimprovera, perchè non hanno aspettato il Principe, non solo prima di mangiare ma addirittura prima di mettersi a sedere. Marius appoggia la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra di Kàtor e gli dice «su Kàtor, lascia fare, non importa» e poi prende posto a capotavola.

Quindi si gira alla sua sinistra, vedendo uscire Rosie dalla locanda, lei si avvicina a lui sorridendo e gli dice «Principe Marius, che onore avere lei ed i suoi cavalieri nella mia umile locanda,» aggiungendo «però non aspettavamo così tanta gente stasera, non abbiamo molto da presentarvi in tavola» e mentre lo dice si inchina leggermente, come se volesse chiedere scusa. Marius allunga la mano, appoggia alcune dita sotto il suo mento e delicatamente lo spinge in alto, in modo che Rosie sia costretta ad alzare il viso e guardare Marius. «Rosie, sei la miglior cuoca di Hondur e non solo, qualsiasi cosa ci porterai andrà bene.» La fanciulla, poco più giovane di Marius, ringrazia il suo amato Principe e torna in cucina.

Dopo non molto ecco che Rosie, insieme al padre Iulius ed al fratellino Micha cominciano a portare il cibo... In fondo alla tavola, Otavol con il cucchiaio di legno comincia a batterlo sulla tavola in preda all'eccitazione ed urlando «CIBO, CIBO!!!» Marius si alza, prende il bicchiere, lo solleva in aria mentre i cavalieri lo stanno guardando in silenzio e poi «un brindisi!!! A Hondur!» e i cavalieri in coro «HONDUR! HONDUR! HONDUR!» Nei minuti che seguono i cavalieri sono impegnati a mangiare, mentre pure i bambini sono occupati con i dolci che ha portato loro Rosie. Ad un certo punto si sentono delle urla, poco lontano da lì un assembramento di persone e le grida di dolore di qualcuno. «Ti abbiamo preso questa volta, bastardo!» «Picchia forte!» «Spezzagli una mano, così la smetterà di rubare!» «Lasciatemi!» «Impicchiamolo!» «Vi prego, non ho fatto nulla!» Marius lascia cadere il cucchiaio sulla ciotola, si alza in piedi, attirando anche l'attenzione di Kàtor e degli altri cavalieri, anche Otavol alza lo sguardo che fino a quel momento aveva riservato solo al cibo contenuto nella sua ciotola. Marius si allontana di corsa cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo, Kàtor preso alla sprovvista, ha un tentennamento ma poi si alza a sua volta, portando la mano destra sull'elsa della spada e corre dietro al suo Principe. Queste situazioni di caos sono quelle potenzialmente più pericolose, Kàtor lo sa ed è per questo che è pronto a tutto. «Colpisci più forte!» Marius raggiunge il gruppo di persone, sono in circolo intorno a qualcuno... ma non riesce a vedere e così comincia a spingere per farsi largo, alcune persone avendo riconosciuto il Principe si spostano subito facendo spazio. Arrivato al centro Marius vede due uomini tenere, bloccandolo, le braccia di un giovane, altri due uomini davanti a lui che alternativamente colpiscono, uno con un bastone, più duro che possono, i colpi vanno quasi tutti a segno, indirizzati verso qualsiasi parte del corpo. La testa, il viso, lo stomaco, le costole, le gambe... Il giovane cerca in qualche modo di proteggersi ma ogni colpo che va a segno indebolisce sempre di più la sua resistenza. Marius ha visto anche troppo ed urla «FERMI! CHE STATE FACENDO!» Chi non aveva ancora riconosciuto il Principe Marius nel giovane che si stava facendo largo tra la folla, si blocca, non si aspettavano di certo di trovarselo di fronte. Gli uomini che stavano tenendo il giovane, bloccandolo, continuano a tenera la presa ma i due uomini che lo stavano colpendo si sono fermati e guardano il Principe che con rabbia dice «MA SIETE IMPAZZITI? LO STATE AMMAZZANDO!!!» e poi rivolgendosi ad uno dei due uomini che lo stavano picchiando «DOVEVO IMMAGINARLO CHE CI DOVEVI ESSERE DI MEZZO TU SGHERTO!» puntandogli contro l'indice della mano destra e continuando «TU COME SCERIFFO DI MYRALLAS DEVI FARE SI CHE LE LEGGI VENGANO RISPETTATE E NON TI PUOI ASSOLUTAMENTE SOSTITUIRE AL GIUDICE ED AL BOIA, CAPITO?» e con la rabbia che ormai è esplosa in tutta la sua potenza e poi rivolgendosi a tutte le persone intorno a lui «NON VOGLIO ASSOLUTAMENTE CHE CI SIA QUALCUNO CHE POSSA PENSARE CHE NEL REGNO DI HONDUR, NEL MIO REGNO, CI SI POSSA FARE GIUSTIZIA DA SOLI!». Sgherto guarda il Principe e poi prova ad obiettare «mio Principe, lungi da me il prendere iniziative personali, ma questo giovane aveva bisogno di una lezione, non è la prima volta che viene sorpreso a rubare e si prende spesso gioco di noi» Lo sguardo di Marius sempre ribollente di rabbia fissa Sgherto, la mano destra nervosamente appoggiata sull'elsa della spada, si avvicina e si ferma a pochi centimetri da lui, quasi a sfiorare il suo naso, «e che cosa avrebbe rubato?» Sgherto allora si gira dietro di se e si fa consegnare un oggetto da uno dei suoi uomini e lo mostra a Marius. La reazione non si fa attendere, «tu staresti massacrando questo giovane per un pezzo di pane?» ridendo amaramente, poi prende il pane dalla mano di Sgherto e lo annusa, «inoltre è pure ammuffito» sollevando il pane e mostrandolo alla gente della zona che ormai si era tutta radunata intorno e poi sempre verso Sgherto gli chiede «e chi sarebbe la vittima di questo furto?» Sgherto si gira di nuovo dietro di lui, dove un uomo impaurito, prova ad alzare la mano. Marius scuote la testa, poi infila la mano in tasca, ne estrae una moneta da 1 perkosis e la lancia all'uomo. «Eccoti, come risarcimento, per questo tozzo di pane ammuffito» lo restituisce a Sgherto e quindi si avvicina al giovane e mentre lo fa ordina ai due uomini, «lasciatelo immediatamente, se non volete assaggiare la mia spada» Kàtor come un'ombra ha seguito tutta la scena, pronto ad intervenire in qualsiasi momento, non aveva mai visto il suo amato Principe così arrabbiato. I due uomini non se lo fanno ripetere due volte e lasciano immediatamente le braccia del giovane, che perso l'appoggio si lascia cadere a terra, dolorante, si porta le mani allo stomaco, rimanendo in ginocchio per qualche minuto. Marius si inginocchia accanto a lui, è un giovane più o meno della sua età, capelli lunghi biondi con un ciuffo ribelle che gli copre in parte gli occhi, corporatura snella, un pò più alto del Principe ed un pochino meno muscoloso, pelle chiara leggermente pallida, Marius rimane un attimo incantato alla vista del giovane, gli passa una mano tra i capelli spostandogli dagli occhi il ciuffo, non può non notare la sofferenza nel suo viso, non solo per le botte ricevute poco prima ma anche perchè è evidente che il giovane probabilmente non riesce a mangiare tutti i giorni. Marius cerca di aiutarlo a sollevarsi, passandogli una mano sotto l'ascella del braccio sinistro, mentre con l'altra lo cinge intorno ai fianchi. Il giovane, con sforzo, rimarcato da smorfie di dolore, riesce ad alzarsi un poco, poi si gira verso Marius, lo guarda e con tutte e due le mani lo spinge al petto facendolo cadere a terra, poi come se in quei pochi minuti fosse riuscito a recuperare tutte le sue forze, si alza, e scatta, recuperando dalle mani di Sgherto il tozzo di pane, si fionda in avanti dove la folla si è prontamente spostata per farlo passare, non volendo in qualsiasi modo farsi coinvolgere. Il giovane fa qualche altro passo e poi nota un cavallo lì sulla destra, salta sulla groppa con difficoltà e poi lo sprona... Alcuni degli uomini di Sgherto sollevano la balestra e stanno per lanciare dei dardi quando Marius grida prontamente «NO! FERMI!» si solleva da terra e guarda la scena... Il cavallo comincia a correre, il suo puledro, Veento, ma poi allarga leggermente le zampe posteriori, mentre blocca all'improvviso quelle anteriori, il movimento non previsto fa perdere la presa al giovane che si ritrova catapultato per terra cadendo pesantemente. Marius si volta verso Sgherto e gli dice «Veento non ama venire cavalcato da altri che non sia io.»

Intanto Otavol si avvicina al giovane, lo afferra per un braccio, mentre il giovane cerca di divincolarsi ma senza successo. Otavol continua, con la mano libera, a mangiare il suo pezzo di carne, scocciato che tutto questo trambusto gli abbia disturbato la cena. Marius li raggiunge ed avvicinandosi al giovane gli chiede «ti sei fatto male? Come ti chiami?» ma lo sguardo del giovane è interessato ad altro e non al viso di Marius, che continua a fargli delle domande ma senza ottenere alcuna risposta. Quindi Marius segue lo sguardo del giovane e si accorge che sta fissando la mano destra di Otavol, che sta tenendo il pezzo di carne dal quale ne asporta abbondanti e succulenti bocconi, ed ogni movimento della mano, è un movimento dello sguardo del giovane, che muove la bocca come se nel momento in cui Otavol assapora un pezzo di carne, questo si trovi invece nella sua bocca. Marius sorride, quindi cerca di attirare l'attenzione del giovane e rivolgendosi verso Kàtor gli dice «so io di cosa ha bisogno lui,» passandogli il braccio destro sulle spalle, stringendolo a se per proteggerlo e conclude con «torniamo alla locanda.»

«Rosie?» Marius chiama la giovane che arriva subito di corsa e poi le chiede «potresti gentilmente portare un piatto in più e qualcosa da mangiare per il mio amico?» Marius fa sedere il giovane accanto a lui, mentre Micha arriva con una scodella di legno, un cucchiaio sempre di legno ed un boccale. Quindi poco dopo ecco Rosie, lo sguardo del giovane si illumina, come se avesse visto un miraggio, un qualcosa di impensabile ed insperato, quando la giovane comincia a versare della zuppa tychi, ancora fumante, nella scodella, una zuppa di cavolo e rape, molto rinomata e sempre apprezzata. Il giovane afferra il cucchiaio, lo affonda nella zuppa e lo porta immediatamente alla bocca, incurante del calore e ripetendo questo gesto innumerevoli volte, ad un ritmo che forse neanche Otavol riuscirebbe a tenere. Intanto Rosie ha appoggiato sulla tavola una bella pagnotta di orzo appena sfornata. Il giovane la afferra, la spezza notando con che facilità riesca a farlo rispetto al pane duro ed ammuffito con cui aveva di solito fare e la mischia alla zuppa. Il giovane sta continuando a mangiare senza fermarsi un attimo, mentre Rosie porta pure del teliat, una bevanda a base di more e di uva spina. Del teliat ne esistono due versioni, una leggera che possono bere pure i bambini mentre una riservata agli adulti in quanto contenente una certa quantità di acquavite. Il giovane afferra la brocca contenente il teliat, se la porta alla bocca, versandone più di quanto effettivamente la sua bocca possa contenerne, molto quindi va a finire sui suoi vestiti, sulla tavola e pure nella zuppa. Quindi appoggia di nuovo la brocca, si pulisce la bocca con la manica e prosegue a mangiare. Ecco arrivare Micha con un pò di borusch, dicendo a Marius «purtroppo, mio Principe, c'è rimasta solo questa piccola porzione,» la carne di montone cotta nel forno insieme alle patate selvatiche ed alle erbe aromatiche, un mix segreto che Rosie ha sempre tenuto per se, e che è diventato uno dei piatti più speciali che si possa mangiare a Myrallas ed in tutto il Regno di Hondur. Marius guarda Otavol, «questo giovane potrebbe darti del filo da torcere,» dice sorridendo, anche se poi un velo di tristezza si appropria del suo viso, e non solo del suo ma anche di quello Kàtor e degli altri cavalieri, tutti hanno interrotto il loro pasto e stanno osservando incuriositi la scena. Il giovane ad un certo punto si ferma, sembra in difficoltà, come se gli stesse mancando il respiro, allunga una mano afferrando e tirando la camicia di Marius che lo guarda preoccupato. Marius gli dà una bella pacca sulle spalle, quello che serviva perchè dalla bocca del giovane ne uscisse un forte rutto liberatorio. Marius guarda il giovane che si gira verso di lui e Marius ha avuto l'impercettibile sensazione che stesse quasi per sorridere. Poi vede il giovane prendere un panno che si trovava lì sulla tavola, versarci il borusch rimasto, il pane avanzato, annodarlo ai lati in modo che il contenuto non possa uscire. Marius capisce le intenzioni del giovane, allora gli poggia la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra per attirare la sua attenzione e gli dice «io vivo non lontano da qui, vieni con me, almeno per stanotte, ti fai un bel bagno ed una bella dormita per rimetterti in forze, ti dò qualche vestito pulito e poi domani potrai andare via quando vorrai,» sperando che il giovane voglia accettare la sua offerta. Il ragazzo questa volta sorride a Marius, gli sussurra un « _grazie_ », quindi si alza da tavola e scappa veloce. Dal gruppo dei cavalieri c'è qualcuno che fa il verso di alzarsi per inseguirlo ma Marius li blocca all'istante «lasciatelo andare!» A conclusione della serata, Marius va da Rosie, lasciandogli nella mano 5 rughiat e dicendole «questo è per la cena di stasera, per il disturbo e per un favore che vorrei chiederti.» Rosie è imbarazzata perchè quella somma di denaro non riuscirebbe a guadagnarla neanche in un mese di lavoro, ma subito risponde «dica mio Principe,» mentre lui aggiunge «conosci questo giovane?» e lei «non so come si chiami, so che ogni tanto viene da queste parti» e poi aggiunge «mi fa tanta pena, e quando posso gli lascio qualcosa da mangiare sul davanzale» Marius fa un lieve sorriso rivolto verso la ragazza e poi conclude «se dovesse ricapitare da queste parti e soprattutto se dovesse finire di nuovo nei guai mi fai immediatamente chiamare?» e lei senza pensarci «sicuro mio Principe.»

Il ritorno al castello con Kàtor, la grande festa che il Re organizza per il suo ritorno passa in secondo piano per Marius, partecipa ma è come se fosse assente, lasciando la descrizione dell'uccisione di Gondalòr al fido Kàtor, perchè il suo pensiero va solo e sempre per quel giovane misterioso. Non riesce a chiudere occhio, si gira e rigira nel letto, sempre la solita domanda nella mente _come mai quel giovane mi ha preso così tanto? Lo devo assolutamente rivedere!_

Nei giorni successivi Marius lascia il castello all'alba, insieme al suo fidato destriero Veento, senza dire nulla a Kàtor. Gira per le zone periferiche di Myrallas in cerca di qualsiasi notizia, indizio, qualsiasi cosa che lo possa condurre al biondo giovane conosciuto qualche sera prima. Quando verso il tramonto ritorna a casa trova ad aspettarlo Kàtor, non è certo sua intenzione fargli una predica, quella eventualmente spetterà a suo Padre, il Re Jörgen, ma conoscendolo da tanti anni e passando quasi tutto il tempo insieme a lui, si sente in dovere di dargli dei consigli e di parlarci, sperando che il Principe Marius possa confidarsi con lui. Appena Marius lascia Veento nella stalla e procede verso la sua camera, Kàtor gli si avvicina, «bella giornata per cavalcare, mio Principe» esordisce, Marius che non è stupido sa dove vuole arrivare il suo amico e così sorridendo gli dice «vuota il sacco Kàtor.» «Marius,» e non aggiunge altro titolo e questo fa preoccupare non poco il giovane Principe, «sai quanto io tenga a te, ti ho visto crescere, abbiamo passato giorni e giorni insieme, abbiamo affrontato momenti belli e brutti, condiviso viaggi ed avventure,» e poi aggiunge «non spetta a me dirti cosa devi e non devi fare, io ma soprattutto tuo Padre siamo preoccupati, non è prudente andare in giro così da solo, il Regno di Hondur è un posto decisamente bello dove vivere e quasi sempre sicuro, ma come sai il pericolo si può annidare in ogni angolo e comparire quando meno te lo aspetti.» Marius ascolta concentrato quello che il suo amico gli sta dicendo, capisce il suo punto di vista, rispettabile e pure condivisibile, ma ormai Marius c'è dentro a questa storia e sa che fino a quando non sarà riuscito a ritrovare il giovane biondo, non potrà avere pace. «Io ti ringrazio Kàtor, per le tue parole, per i tuoi consigli, e stai sicuro che non metterò a rischio la mia vita per nulla, ma io ho bisogno di trovare quel giovane, anche lui potrebbe essere in pericolo in questo momento e se dovesse succedergli qualcosa non me lo potrei mai perdonare, ho sbagliato a lasciarlo andare via quella sera.» Allora Kàtor, annuisce con la testa e poi gli dice «io ti capisco Marius, ma proprio per questo, perchè non andiamo a cercarlo insieme, io e te? Il Re, tuo Padre starebbe più tranquillo ed anche io per la verità. Non vorremmo che qualche testa calda potesse prendere in considerazione qualche azione sconsiderata dopo il tuo intervento quella sera vicino la Locanda di Rosie.» Marius lascia uscire un lungo e doloroso respiro, sente qualcosa nel suo cuore, come se fosse circondato da una gabbia appuntita ed ogni respiro, ogni aumento di volume dello stesso, fosse la causa di tante bucature. Non è tranquillo, non è sereno, c'è qualcosa in quel giovane... ma non sa cosa. Quindi guardando fisso negli occhi Kàtor gli dice, «va bene Kàtor, domani mattina usciamo insieme» e poi aggiungendo «grazie.» Poi si dirige di corsa verso la sua camera, si chiude dentro e si butta sul letto.

La mattina presto Marius si trova nel cortile vicino all'entrata del castello, in attesa di Kàtor, quando sente del trambusto, si avvicina alla zona delle guardie e vede un ragazzino, è Micha, che sta cercando a tutti i costi di passare. «Ho un importante messaggio per il Principe,» dice, e poi aggiunge «è una questione di vita o di morte,» arrivando pure a minacciare le guardie «se succederà qualcosa di brutto ve la vedrete voi con l'ira del Principe.» Marius accorre in tutta fretta e dice alle guardie «lasciatelo passare,» quindi si inginocchia ai piedi di Micha, ma non fa in tempo a chiedergli nulla in quanto Micha non gliene lascia il tempo «mio Principe, dovete fare presto, lo vogliono impiccare!» Il terrore nello sguardo di Marius, si gira verso la stalla, Veento captando lo stato d'animo del suo padrone arriva di corsa e si ferma proprio accanto a lui. Poi Marius sale in sella, guarda Micha «grazie» e poi rivolto verso le guardie «fate riaccompagnare Micha a casa e lasciategli qualche moneta.» Quindi un tocco a Veento che non ha bisogno di sentirsi dire altro e parte al galoppo, una nuvola di polvere, sempre più lontana, sempre più diretta verso la periferia di Myrallas. _Mio Dio fammi arrivare in tempo, ti prego!_ Tanti pensieri passano per la mente di Marius, _ho sbagliato, non dovevo lasciarlo andare l'altra sera._ Intanto su Myrallas le nubi stanno scaricando grandi quantità di acqua, ma Veento non sembra risentirne e continua a galloppare, Marius sta guardando in lontananza cercando di individuare il giovane, è una questione di minuti, uno in più potrebbe essere fatale, poi ecco, vede la grande quercia nella zona periferica di Myrallas, poco distante dalla Locanda di Rosie, e con orrore vede un corpo appeso ad una fune, _è ancora vivo,_ il corpo si dimena, ma ogni istante che passa con sempre meno vigore, segno che la vita piano piano lo sta abbandonando. _Ti prego!_ Marius capisce che non farà mai in tempo ad arrivare alla quercia per slegare il suo giovane amico e quindi estrae da sotto la sella la balestra, ed inserisce un dardo. Poi fa segno a Veento di fermarsi, potrebbe sembrare un controsenso, ma ha un solo tiro a disposizione e non lo può sbagliare, non può effettuare un tiro di questa importanza, di così vitale importanza mentre sta cavalcando, qualsiasi scossone potrebbe fargli fallire il bersaglio. Prende la mira, aspetta, c'è del vento laterale, _non posso aspettare, sta morendo!!! Ma non posso fallire._ Sente alcune lacrime bagnargli il viso, _NOOOOO!!!_ Poi chiude gli occhi e spara. Li riapre e Veento riparte al galoppo verso la quercia, mentre il dardo viaggia a grandissima velocità verso il bersaglio. Marius ha quasi paura di guardare, di veder fallire il suo tiro, le lacrime continuano a scendere copiose a cui si aggiungono anche dei singhiozzi. Poi vede il dardo colpire la corda al di sopra della testa del giovane. Istanti che sembrano lunghissimi, interminabili, _dai, perchè non ti rompi? Cosa aspetti?_ Il colpo è andato dritto sul bersaglio ma sembra che non sia stato sufficiente per spezzare la corda, poi quando il giovane Principe sta quasi per abbandonarsi, lasciandosi cadere da cavallo, ecco che invece la corda cede ed il corpo del giovane cade pesantemente sul terreno, solo qualche attimo prima che Marius riesca a raggiungerlo. Scende da cavallo di corsa e si butta sul corpo, mentre intanto alcune persone curiose si stanno radunando intorno a lui. Prende il suo coltello, taglia le corde che gli legano le mani e poi la corda intorno al collo, poi lo guarda, piangendo e ridendo nello stesso momento e gli sussurra _«lo vedi, sono arrivato in tempo, ti ho salvato,»_ mentre gli accarezza i capelli, spostandoli dagli occhi, il giovane non dà segno di vita, rimane immobile mentre Marius prende la sua testa e la appoggia sulle sue gambe, e continua a sussurrargli _«dai, ci sono io adesso, non ti capiterà più nulla, sei al sicuro con me,»_ ed ancora, sempre piangendo ed urlando «NOOOO!!!! TI PREGO, NON PUOI MORIRE!!!»

Marius ed i suoi amici stanno facendo il bagno nel fiume Weefro, ormai è diventato un appuntamento insostituibile ed ogni domenica suo Padre lo accompagna volentieri, Marius sta crescendo ed il Re vuole passare più tempo possibile insieme a lui. Marius e gli altri ragazzini stanno giocando quando Marius si gira dietro di lui e vede il corpo di Iluyta galleggiare, con la testa rivolta verso il basso. Comincia a gridare «AIUTO! AIUTO!» e poi si gira verso il Padre, che sta accorrendo insieme ad alcune guardie, Marius si volta di nuovo verso Iluyta e lo raggiunge, lo tira verso di se, la sua pelle ha un colore bluastro e soprattutto non respira. Una guardia arriva prima di tutte, prende il ragazzino con se e torna di corsa verso la riva, mentre sente suo Padre richiamare a gran voce Podrimu, il suo medico personale. Marius non riesce a trattenere le lacrime, piange a dirotto, «E' MORTO!,» grida, mentre l'altra guardia lo aiuta a tornare a riva. Iluyta è circondato da alcune guardie, dal dottore che si trova proprio accanto a lui. Suo Padre si avvicina a Marius che lo abbraccia disperato. Rimane abbracciato ma si volta verso il suo amico e guarda il dottore che sta cercando in tutti i modi di farlo respirare di nuovo...

«NOOOO!!!! NON MORIRARI!!!!» quindi appoggia di nuovo la testa per terra, tra l'acqua che continua a scendere a dirotto, ed il fango che in pochi minuti si è formato per la strada. Quindi reclina leggermente la testa del suo giovane amico, gli serra le narici con le dita della mano destra, e poi appoggia le sue labbra alle sue, cercando di serrarle il più possibile ed espira con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, quindi libera le narici, e con le mani all'altezza del cuore comincia a spingere ritmicamente, _dai forza riprendi a respirare, ce la puoi fare_ dopo un attimo ripete l'operazione, manda tutta l'aria che ha nei polmoni del biondo amico e poi comprime il torace cercando di far ripartire il cuore e ripete queste operazioni tante volte, non rendendosi conto neanche di quanto tempo sia passato, i muscoli delle braccia cominciano a fargli male, ma sembra che tutto sia inutile, preso dalla disperazione ripete di nuovo, _ce la puoi fare, aiutami anche tu, aiutami anche tu, non puoi morire così giovane, ti prego, ho bisogno di te._

Il dottore si alza, lasciando il giovane Iluyta steso per terra, si volta verso il Re scuotendo la testa ed aggiungendo «purtroppo non c'è più nulla da fare, è morto!» Marius non crede a quello che ha sentito dire, le lacrime che scendono copiose più di prima, si volta, la testa premuta sul corpo di suo Padre, che cerca di consolarlo, ma il piccolo Principe è disperato. _Ti prego Iluyta, non mi lasciare, ho bisogno di te._

Marius si lascia cadere a sedere vicino al corpo inanimato del giovane ragazzo, poi preso da un raptus di rabbia, urla «NON MI PUOI LASCIARE QUI DA SOLO!» e mentre lo fa comincia a battere con il pugno della mano destra sul torace del ragazzo, una, due, tre volte... Il corpo ha un sussulto, «si è mosso,» dice, e poi «E' VIVO!!!» cerca di asciugarsi le lacrime dagli occhi, non riesce a vedere bene, richiama Veento che arriva di corsa e si accuccia vicino a loro, Marius riesce a spostare il corpo in vita del ragazzo sul cavallo, e poi sale dietro di lui, con la mano destra tiene le briglie mentre la sinistra la tiene intorno alla vita del giovane per evitare che possa cadere e poi urla a Veento «CORRI!!!»

Veento corre più forte che può e quando entrano nel cortile si accuccia di nuovo, permettendo a Marius di scendere, poi il Principe mette la mano sinistra sotto le gambe del giovane e la mano destra intorno al busto, si deve fermare un attimo, appoggia il corpo sul suo ginocchio per sistemarlo meglio e poi comincia a correre verso il castello, gridando «AIUTO! HO BISOGNO DI AIUTO, PRESTO!» quindi si accorge che le sue gambe stanno cedendo, sta per cadere quando una mano afferra il corpo del ragazzo, è Kàtor, «Marius, lascialo a me, lo porto io,» gli dice, e prosegue la corsa mentre Marius, si inginocchia per terra, non ha più forze, è sfinito fisicamente ma soprattutto psichicamente. Rivolge i palmi delle mani verso di se, li guarda, e poi si copre il viso continuando a piangere, la testa appoggiata per terra in mezzo all'acqua ed al fango. Quindi sente una voce «Marius! Marius!» riesce a malapena ad alzare la testa, intravede una figura che sta correndo verso di lui, ma non riesce a metterla a fuoco a causa delle molte lacrime che stanno coprendo i suoi occhi, quindi sente una mano forte che lo prende per un braccio, e lo aiuta ad alzarsi, Marius cerca di asciugarsi gli occhi e guarda di nuovo e si butta tra le sue braccia, piangendo disperato «Nadi-ne, Nadi-ne aiuta-mi, non de-ve mo-ri-re!» balbetta. Nadine, la balia di Marius, che si è sempre presa cura di lui da quando era piccolo. Vedere il suo piccolo Principe piangere così disperato, è un trauma anche per lei, e non riesce a sua volta a trattenere le lacrime. «Vieni con me Marius, andiamo dentro, ti prenderai una polmonite.» Entrano in camera di Marius, dove Kàtor ha portato il giovane, accanto a lui c'è Podrimu. Marius si avvicina piano piano al letto, ha quasi paura di andarci, _è morto?_ Ha paura che il povero ragazzo possa non avercela fatta, ha paura a chiedere al dottore, a Kàtor, _come sta? Si salverà?_ Ripensa a quel giorno al fiume ed agli sforzi inutili di Podrimu con Iluyta. Kàtor lo sente arrivare, si gira e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi, si sposta per farlo passare e gli posa le mani sulle spalle, massaggiandogli il collo e sussurrandogli _«è aggrappato alla vita con tutte le sue forze, e questo è comunque un buon segno, ha una possibilità e questo lo deve solamente a te.»_ Marius non riesce a sentirsi sollevato, si volta verso il dottore e gli fa la domanda che fino a questo momento non aveva voluto fare. «Si salverà?» Podrimu lo guarda, l'espressione del viso non è molto rassicurante e poi gli dice «mio Principe, in questo momento respira e già è tanto, non ha niente di rotto, anche se al collo ha dei brutti lividi, però non si sveglia, a causa della forte febbre» al che Marius racconta a Podrimu, Kàtor e Nadine il salvataggio del giovane ragazzo. E mentre lo fa, mentre rivive quei momenti, non riesce a trattenere di nuovo le lacrime e molte volte si deve fermare perchè singhiozzando non riesce più a parlare. Alla fine stremato si butta tra le braccia di Nadine, che lo tiene stretto a se per alcuni minuti, fino a quando non sente che il respiro del Principe è tornato quasi normale.» Il dottore si volta verso Marius e gli dice «eccoti qui un unguento, lo devi spalmare sul petto del ragazzo, servirà a farlo respirare meglio,» quindi guardando Nadine, «porta dell'acqua ed una pezza, servono degli impacchi sulla fronte del ragazzo, aggiungi nell'acqua queste erbe, lo aiuteranno.» Quindi si volta verso il Principe e gli dice «per adesso non possiamo fare altro, solo aspettare, il ragazzo è giovane e forte,» Nadine torna dopo qualche minuto insieme ad una ciotola contenente l'acqua mischiata alle erbe, una pezza ed alcuni vestiti per Marius. Appoggia l'acqua sul tavolino accanto al letto, poi dà a Marius i suoi vestiti e gli dice «cambiati, sei tutto fradicio, io intanto tolgo i vestiti a questo povero ragazzo, anche lui è tutto fradicio.» Marius però guarda Nadine e gli dice «lascia Nadine, faccio io, tanto in questo momento non potrei in alcun modo lasciare la stanza, non me la sento.» Nadine non insiste, guarda Marius, gli sorride e gli dice «io torno tra poco, vado a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare» ed esce dalla stanza. Marius si avvicina al letto, abbassa le coperte e con un coltello taglia i vestiti bagnati del ragazzo e li getta in un angolo della stanza, quindi con un panno cerca di asciugarlo ben bene, avrebbe bisogno di fare un bagno, ma non è questo il momento. Quindi copre il giovane fino alla vita con le coperte, prende il vasetto con l'unguento, infila un paio di dita per prenderne un bel pò, con movimenti circolari comincia a spalmarlo sul petto del ragazzo, piano piano, delicatamente, fino a quando l'unguento non è completamente assorbito dalla pelle. Poi prende la pezza imbevuta nell'acqua e la poggia sulla fronte del ragazzo. Appoggia un occhio su uno del ragazzo e sente che scotta, segno che la febbre è molto alta.

Marius, è seduto sul letto accanto a lui, lo guarda, sperando che da un momento all'altro possa svegliarsi. Prende un'altra pezza, la imbeve in acqua profumata, e quindi la passa sul viso del ragazzo e poi su tutto il corpo.

Nei giorni seguenti Marius passa quasi tutto il tempo al capezzale del ragazzo, sia Kàtor che Nadine cercano di convincere il Principe a prendersi un pò di riposo, ma Marius è deciso e non sente ragioni. La febbre non sembra passare, Marius ogni giorno ripete le azioni che il dottore Podrimu gli ha ordinato, una pezza bagnata sulla fronte e l'unguento spalmato sul petto. La terza notte Marius cede, Kàtor lo trova addormentato, appoggiato al letto dove giace il ragazzo. Allora, anche ben sapendo che il suo caro Principe non sarà felice, lo porta nella stanza accanto e lo adagia sul letto. « _Riposa Marius, ne hai bisogno_ », gli sussurra.

E' mattina, i raggi di sole fanno capolino dalla finestra, il sonno di Marius viene interrotto da delle grida... Marius, ancora intontito, si mette a sedere sul letto e dice «come ci sono finito io qui,» quindi si alza ed esce dalla porta della camera, mentre vede Nadine che sta uscendo di corsa dalla camera di Marius, «FUORI!!! PERVERTITA!!!» un urlo provenire da dentro... Marius sorride, _si è ripreso?_ Incrocia Nadine, che furiosa gli dice «IO ME NE VADO, NON SONO MAI STATA TRATTATA IN QUESTO MODO.» Marius cerca di fare un'espressione seria, ma in fondo in fondo gli viene da ridere e quindi volta leggermente il viso cercando di nasconderlo alla vista di Nadine. Poi si avvicina alla porta della sua camera, la apre ed entra. Sente una botta improvvisa sul suo viso, allunga una mano per togliere l'oggetto che gli è stato lanciato... una pezza imbevuta di acqua, quindi alza lo sguardo e davanti a se vede il giovane ragazzo, dentro la tinozza, intento a lavarsi. Il ragazzo con un'espressione di stupore cerca quasi un modo per chiedere scusa a quel ragazzo che è appena entrato, ma non gli esce nulla dalla bocca... sul suo viso si forma solamente un sorriso, prima molto ma molto timido, ma poi quando si accorge che lo stesso sta accadendo sul viso del ragazzo di fronte a lui, esplode in tutta la sua bellezza. Marius si avvicina alla tinozza, e lascia cadere la pezza bagnata in acqua e poi si siede sul bordo. I due ragazzi si guardano, Marius felicissimo nel vedere che il suo amico sta bene, si è ripreso dalla brutta febbre e pure i segni delle botte e della corda stanno piano piano scomparendo, il ragazzo biondo perchè non ha idea di chi sia quel giovane che lo guarda sorridendo, gli sembra di averlo visto già da qualche parte ma non si ricorda... Quindi Marius prende l'iniziativa e gli dice «per fare arrabbiare Nadine... cosa gli hai fatto?» e sorride. Il ragazzo gli risponde «voleva lavarmi! Infilava le mani dappertutto, nell'acqua... ho dovuto reagire,» sicuro di avere la sua comprensione, tra ragazzi certe cose si capiscono al volo. Ed infatti Marius «devi perdonarla, diversi anni fa ho dovuto lottare non sai quanto per farle capire che ero cresciuto e che quindi il corpo era diventato solo mio, che certe cose non le poteva più fare, come lavarmi da testa ai piedi» poi continuando a fissare il giovane, allunga una mano e la passa tra i suoi capelli biondi, e gli dice «senza offesa, ma questo bagno ti ci voleva proprio,» e prima che possa essere interrotto continua «scusami se non mi sono presentato, sono Marius, tu come ti chiami?» «Marcus,» ed il Principe emette, finalmente, un lungo sospiro e ripete «Marcus» aggiungendo «bel nome.» Quindi Marcus assume un'espressione seria e dice a Marius, «so che se sono vivo lo devo a te» abbassando leggermente la testa, non perchè si vergogni ma in segno di ringraziamento, Marius continua a guardarlo sorridendo, non smetterebbe più di farlo. «Direi che il merito più grande vada a Micha, il fratello di Rosie, perchè è stato lui a venire a castello ad avvertirmi» «Castello? Mi trovo nel castello?» chiede con stupore Marcus, e poi «ma tu chi sei?» cercando di spiegarsi meglio «cioè, so che ti chiami Marius... ma sei forse...» e ha quasi paura a terminare la frase. Marius gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e «sì Marcus, sono il Principe» e Marcus appena sente nominare Principe, si alza in piedi, poi si accorge di essere nudo e si rimette a sedere dentro la tinozza... vedendo che Marius ha cominciato a ridere forte... quindi Marcus prova a dire qualcosa «mio Principe,» ma Marius lo interrompe subito. «Marcus, ti prego, chiamami solo Marius, sono stanco della gente che mi chiama Principe qui, Principe là, voglio essere normale come tutti gli altri, come te» e infilando una mano dentro la tinozza, con un movimento veloce e deciso fa schizzare un poco d'acqua verso il viso di Marcus. Il biondo amico ha un attimo di smarrimento, ma è agile, veloce, afferra il braccio di Marius e lo tira violentemente verso di se, Marius perde l'equilibrio e finisce dentro la tinozza insieme a Marcus. I due ragazzi si guardano e ridono. Marius rimane dentro l'acqua, non ha nessuna intenzione di uscire, non vuole assolutamente rovinare questo momento e continua a parlare con Marcus. Il ragazzo biondo gli dice «non ricordo nulla di quella mattina, Marius. Solo che ad un certo punto ho visto tutto buio, pensavo di essere morto,» e prosegue «Nadine mi ha raccontato di quello che hai fatto,» sempre con espressione seria e poi «perchè io, Marius? Mi avevi salvato dalle grinfie di Sgherto già qualche sera fa» Anche Marius assume un'espressione seria, far tornare alla mente quei ricordi è doloroso, anche se adesso può essere felice perchè Marcus è salvo e gli chiede «incontrando una persona nuova, non hai mai avuto la sensazione di conoscerla da sempre?» Marcus sembra pensarci su ma poi risponde «no,» e Marius «sono rimasto colpito da te sin dal primo momento che ti ho visto, però poi in te ho visto anche me...» e cerca di spiegarsi «cioè, io sono stato fortunato nella vita, sono il figlio del Re, almeno dal punto di vista dei soldi, del mangiare, vestire etc... non ho mai avuto problemi,» e poi aggiunge «però quando ti ho incontrato ho pensato che al tuo posto ci sarei potuto essere tranquillamente io, e quindi ho realizzato che ti dovevo dare una possibilità.» Marcus non è rimasto insensibile alle parole di Marius, sente bagnarsi gli occhi, ma poi dalla bocca gli esce questa domanda «ma tu mi hai baciato Marius?» e sorride. Marius non è sicuro di aver capito bene la domanda... e Marcus notandolo aggiunge «Nadine mi ha detto che per salvarmi mi hai fatto la respirazione con la bocca.» Marius fa cenno di sì con la testa, cercando di spiegare «beh, sì, è una cosa inventata da Podrimu, il dottore,» si blocca un attimo, gli è tornato in mente il povero Iluyta... _non aveva funzionato con lui la respirazione con la bocca_ pensa e poi aggiunge «tecnicamente lo possiamo definire bacio, le mie labbra erano appiccicate alle tue, vero» e mentre lo dice sorride guardando negli occhi Marcus, aggiungendo poi «però un bacio vero è tutta un'altra cosa» concludendo facendo l'occhiolino.

«E adesso?» chiede Marcus, non sapendo cosa fare, a parte girarsi intorno alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti... «I miei vestiti? Dove sono? Nadine???» Marcus continua a fissarlo e seriamente gli risponde «per i vestiti mi devi perdonare, ma quando ti ho portato qui eri tutto fradicio, te li ho dovuti togliere e per fare prima ho usato un coltello...» e prima che Marcus possa protestare aggiunge «guarda,» mostrando l'armadio addossato alla parete opposta delle stanza, «lì ci sono i miei vestiti, prendi pure quello che vuoi» e poi cercando di dare una risposta alla prima domanda «beh, adesso? Ti comunico ufficialmente che sei mio prigioniero e che io non sono tipo da rilasciare la gente che ho in mia custodia,» Marcus rimane attonito, ma poi vede che l'espressione seria di Marius, sta leggermente cedendo... e dopo qualche istante cede definitivamente, «scusa Marcus, scherzavo» sorridendo. Quindi guardandolo fisso negli occhi «adesso dipende da te Marcus, io vorrei che tu rimanessi qui al castello con me, ti ho trovato, ho rischiato di perderti una volta e non voglio che succeda di nuovo,» Marcus nota come Marius faccia fatica a continuare a parlare, è in preda alla commozione, si ferma un attimo, respira profondamente, «qui c'è tutto lo spazio che vuoi, ho voglia di conoscerti, di passare ogni minuto con te, sono convinto che diventeremo come fratelli, più che fratelli, amici per la vita» e Marcus non può non notare il luccichio comparso nei suoi occhi. Marcus è abituato, sin da piccolo, a doversela cavare da solo, a non avere una dimora fissa, a dormire sotto le stelle del cielo e a mangiare quello che trova... non è bello vivere di espedienti ma per un'anima libera come lui, avere quattro mura intorno a se può essere devastante. Marcus vede che Marius è in attesa di una risposta da parte sua, lui non sa cosa dire in questo momento, Marius si accorge dei tentennamenti, si porta la mano destra agli occhi per sgomberarli dalle lacrime, attende ancora un poco ma dalla bocca di Marcus non esce alcun suono... allora appoggia le mani sul bordo della tinozza e fa forza per rialzarsi, è tutto fradicio, continua a guardare Marcus, rimasto seduto... e con un filo di voce gli dice « _ok Marcus, ho capito_ », quindi fa per uscire dalla tinozza, quando sente una mano afferrargli la gamba sinistra, quindi Marcus si alza in piedi, di fronte a Marius e lo abbraccia, appoggia la sua testa sulla spalla sinistra di Marius, lo stringe forte, rimanendo così per qualche istante, poi solleva la testa, appoggia le mani sulle spalle del Principe, lo guarda negli occhi, sorridendo e gli dice «Marius, è difficile per me rimanere nello stesso posto» e a Marius sentendo queste parole si forma un groppo in gola, «però» aggiunge Marcus, e Marius che fino a quel momento era in preda alla disperazione, anche se cercava in tutti i modi di non farla trasparire a Marcus, si sente quasi rinato, _c'è un però!_ «ci posso provare,» conclude Marcus e di nuovo abbraccia Marius, stretto stretto.

Nelle settimane successive Marcus recupera completamente, anzi, potendo nutrirsi con regolarità adesso ha un aspetto quasi più regale di quello di Marius ed è frequente che le persone che vivono nel castello ma anche in giro per Myrallas, lo chiamino Principe. A Marcus è stata assegnata la camera accanto a quella di Marius, ma dopo che ogni mattina ritrovavano i due ragazzi addormentati nella stessa stanza, nello stesso letto, gli è stata assegnata la camera di Marius. Di spazio ce n'è tanto ed anche il letto è abbastanza grande per due. Marius e Marcus così passano molte ore della notte svegli, a raccontarsi le storie, la loro vita, Marius è felicissimo, ha tante avventure vissute con Kàtor ed i valorosi cavalieri, che vuole condividere con qualcuno. Marius si aspetta di conoscere anche il passato di Marcus, il biondo a volte ci prova a parlare di quello che ha vissuto, di quello che ha passato, ma quasi sempre arriva ad un certo punto che si commuove, con le lacrime agli occhi e non riesce a proseguire. Marius in quei casi allora lo abbraccia forte forte, la mano tra i capelli, a scendere sfiorandogli il viso, gli sussurra _«scusami Marcus»_ Marcus vorrebbe proseguire ma non ci riesce, vuole che tra lui e Marius non ci siano segreti e vuole che conosca la sua vita, ma in questo momento troppo forte è la commozione, troppo recenti sono le dure prove che la vita gli ha messo di fronte, troppo il dolore, troppe le sofferenze, si lascia andare tra le braccia di Marius, chiude gli occhi e rimane così, felice di avere trovato un amico come Marius.

Passa il tempo, Marius e Marcos sono felici ed il biondo sembra essersi abituato a vivere nello stesso posto. Marius non vuole ritornare sull'argomento, perchè ha paura che facendolo potrebbe risvegliare in Marcus qualche istinto sopito. I due ragazzi passano tutto il giorno e la notte insieme, Marius sta insegnando Marcus a cavalcare, Veento che non aveva mai accettato altri oltre a Marius, invece si sta dimostrando molto docile ed attaccato a Marcus, tant'è che Marius in alcune occasioni è geloso, capita sovente che appena Veento veda i due ragazzi, si avvicini per primo a Marcus, il biondo sembra avere una innata predisposizione verso gli animali.

Una mattina Marius va da suo Padre Re Jörgen, il Re non può non notare quanto felice sia suo figlio, quel ragazzo, Marcus, ha avuto veramente un bellissimo effetto su di lui e di questo il Re ne è  contento. Marius si avvicina e gli dice «Padre, dovrei parlare a Kàtor ma non vorrei ferirlo,» il Re guarda incuriosito Marius, non sapendo ancora cosa gli stia per chiedere. «Kàtor mi è sempre stato vicino, è un amico, gli voglio bene ma credo...» il Principe si ferma un attimo, cerca di trovare le parole giuste, «che ormai sia arrivato il momento di assegnargli un altro incarico,» il Re ha capito cosa intende dire Marius, lo guarda e gli chiede a sua volta «ne sei sicuro?» e Marius felice che il Padre abbia capito le sue vere intenzioni «sì Padre, io e Marcus stiamo benissimo insieme, ce la caviamo, non c'è bisogno che Kàtor stia sempre con noi,» Marius si ferma ancora un attimo, ha la sensazione che forse l'ultima frase non sia stata molto felice, Marius allora prova a spiegarsi meglio «non intendo dire che...» ma non riesce a trovare le parole giuste, il Re suo Padre però viene in suo soccorso «ho capito Marius,» sorridendo e poi conclude «troverò a Kàtor un altro incarico.» Marius felice si butta tra le braccia di suo Padre ringraziandolo.

Una sera d'estate, Marius si reca da Nadine, «Nadine» allargando le braccia per darle un caloroso abbraccio, e poi «domattina io e Marcus andiamo un pò in giro, voglio portarlo a conoscere qualche luogo speciale, torniamo per cena» e mentre lo dice Nadine sorride, e poi lui le chiede «potresti prepararci qualcosa da portare via?» ed aggiungendo «per favore?» e lei non se lo fa ripetere due volte, è sempre felice  di soddisfare le richieste del Principe e questo la fa anche sentire sempre utile, nonostante ormai il Principe non sia più un bambino.

La mattina seguente Marius e Marcus, escono dal castello molto presto, Veento è ancora nella stalla, ma appena sente le voci con la bocca alza il chiavistello della porta, la spinge leggermente con il muso e poi esce, di corsa verso Marius e Marcus... Questa volta, forse avendo intuito la gelosia di Marius, prima passa da lui e ricevuta qualche carezza si fionda poi su Marcus. Marius rivolto all'amico «sei pronto? Oggi Veento lo lascio a te» e Marcus che accarezza il cavallo sul muso e risponde immediatamente, «grazie». Sale su Veento mentre Marius è entrato nella stalla a prendere un altro cavallo, Styx, che da qualche tempo sta addestrando, vuole fare un regalo a Marcus e pensa che questo cavallo sarà perfetto per lui.

Dopo qualche ora Marius e Marcus raggiungono il fiume Weefro, Marius pensava di conoscerlo benissimo, anche i posti più nascosti ed invece rimane impietrito quando Marcus gli dice «adesso puoi togliere le mani dagli occhi,» Marius rimane a bocca aperta «sembra il paradiso terrestre», un angolo di fiume, un'ansa nascosta dalla vegetazione, difficile da raggiungere anche a piedi, ma Marcus e Marius sono passati in acqua, Veento e Styx hanno dovuto nuotare per alcuni tratti. Si tratta di una piccola gorga, su cui una cascata di una decina di metri, fa confluire le sue acque, la vegetazione è fitta, tanti tipi di piante, anche alcune da frutto, una piccola spiaggia sabbiosa, ombra per chi vuole l'ombra e zone dove poter godere del tepore del sole. Marius si volta verso Marcus e gli si getta al collo, abbracciandolo forte forte, e dicendogli «ma questo posto è fantastico, come lo hai scoperto?» e Marcus «una volta stavo scappando da alcune guardie, mi hanno rincorso fin dentro il fiume, allora ad un certo punto per sfuggire a loro ho dovuto immergermi, ho nuotato nuotato, fino a quando mi sembrava che i polmoni mi scoppiassero, ho incontrato della vegetazione e mi sono nascosto in mezzo... e poi il resto lo puoi vedere anche tu con i tuoi occhi.»

Marius e Marcus si guardano negli occhi, _è una giornata fantastica,_ pensa Marius, si volta verso Marcus e sorride, il suo biondo amico è felice, non pensava che un giorno la sua vita sarebbe cambiata così. Molte volte si era chiesto, soprattutto quando era ancora ragazzino, cosa avesse commesso di così grave, di così irreparabile, perchè tutti lo schivassero, tenendolo alla larga, come se fosse un lebbroso. _Non sapevo neanche cosa fosse la felicità_ , le lacrime agli occhi, Marius vede lo sguardo triste dell'amico e si precipita da lui, «cosa succede,» gli chiede, con il terrore stampato nel volto, è una giornata perfetta e non vuole assolutamente che qualcosa la possa rovinare, «stai piangendo Marcus,» passa la sua mano destra dietro al collo dell'amico e poi lo tira verso di se e quindi lo abbraccia, Marcus alza lo sguardo, gli occhi sempre lucidi, le lacrime che scendono sul viso rigandogli le guance, e poi sussurra all'amico _«sono felice Marius»_ e comincia a ridere... sempre più forte, si libera dall'abbraccio, si volta verso il nulla, le braccia allargate e urlando «SONO FELICE! SONO FELICE! SONO FELICE!» Marius vuole partecipare alla gioia del suo amico, «andiamo in acqua,» gli dice, bastano pochi minuti perchè i due amici riescano a liberarsi dei vestiti e degli stivali, e poi nudi, una corsa liberatoria in acqua... «FREDDA!!!» urlano quasi all'unisono, quindi Marius afferra ai fianchi Marcus e lo trascina sott'acqua, i due amici giocano, lottano, Marius pensa di avere la meglio su Marcus essendo più muscoloso, ma l'agilità dell'amico è sorprendente, si rincorrono, si schizzano l'acqua, tengono la testa dell'altro sott'acqua, ma solo per qualche istante, poi si ritrovano uno davanti all'altro, i capelli lunghi sul viso, Marius allunga la mano e sposta i capelli biondi di Marcus dal suo viso e così Marcus fa altrettanto con quelli scuri di Marius. I due amici tremano, l'acqua è particolarmente fredda, le labbra di color bluastro, la pelle d'oca, ma non hanno la benchè minima intenzione di uscire, si avvicinano, si guardano negli occhi, e si abbracciano, un lungo, lunghissimo abbraccio, mentre Marcus sussurra all'orecchio di Marius _«amici per la vita!»_ e Marius senza dire nulla lo stringe ancora più forte verso di se.

«E poi ha cominciato a suonare l'iPhone,» conclude il racconto Mario... non sente nulla dall'altra parte, «Marco? Ci sei?» e il biondo amico, piangendo, «sì Mario, ci sono,» e poi sussurra _«amici per la vita!» «Per la vita Marco»_ un commosso Mario ribadisce.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione è arrivata un paio di settimane fa mentre mi stavo lavando i denti in ufficio, un secondo prima pensavo al dentifricio, un secondo dopo a Marco e Mario ambientazione fantasy.  
> Fino ad un paio d'ore prima della pubblicazione pensavo di mettere la storia nella sezione fantasy, cioè i personaggi sono ispirati a Marco e Mario ma pensavo comunque di lasciarla in un mondo a parte. Invece poi ho cambiato idea e quindi l'ho inserita nel mondo di Marco e Mario.  
> La storia è completa anche se a dire il vero avevo qualche altra idea per Marius e Marcus... (la voglia a forma di cuore???) ma chissà, magari in futuro Mario potrebbe avere qualche altro sogno.


End file.
